(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a file, and in particular, the file can be placed in an upright position and the angle of inclination of the file can be adjusted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional file for documentation is normally placed horizontally and cannot be placed in an upright position and the inclination angle cannot be adjusted. This is not convenient in application when documents kept in the file are needed while using the computer. One of the hands is needed to hold the file so that the filed documents are in a position, which can be read by the user. In this case, the user can have only one hand to use the computer, while the other hand is used to hold the file. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a file, which stands in an upright position, and the inclination angle of the file can be adjusted, facilitating the documentation of file and usage of the filed documents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a file with adjustable inclination angle, wherein the file can stand with an inclined angle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a file with adjustable inclination angle, wherein the rear center of the outer covering board is provided with a flexural section.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a file with adjustable inclination angle, wherein the inner covering board is provided with a flexural section.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a structure of a file with adjustable inclination angle, wherein the structure comprises (a) an inner covering board having a rear center; (b) an outer covering board mounted to the upper section of the inner covering board at one surface thereof and a scored line being formed across the outer covering board so that the outer covering board can be inclined at an angle with respect to the inner covering board, the bottom edge of the outer covering board being provided with a plurality of fixing holes; (c) a pair of chain having a stop at both ends and one of the stop being fastened to the lower section of the inner covering board and the other stop being mounted to the fixing holes at the lower section of the outer covering board, thereby when the outer covering board is extended with an inclination angle, the chain is touted by the weigh of the file and the file is stood in a stable inclined position.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.